


Blood Retribution

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lots of biting, M/M, Vampire AU, Visions of the Future, blind!jack, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Gabriel has been locked away for centuries, but now he is loose. The first order of business is to hunt down the mate that helped to put him away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, vampires. I love me some vampires.

Jack moved his hands slowly through the water basin. His hands churned the water, disturbing the surface so that the images below would shift. He didn’t want to see them. He knew what would be asked of him when the men from Talon arrived. He prayed they were not arrogant and would listen to his warning. He knew that they would not, but it never hurt to hope.

Hope was such a powerful thing.

“Master?” Jesse called. “There are men here to speak with you.”

“Send them in,” Jack sighed as he turned to face where Jesse’s voice had come from. “There is no avoiding it any longer.”

He heard three sets of footsteps follow Jesse’s heavy boots into his chambers. He tilted his head to the side and breathed in deeply. Images flickered in his mind; three tall men all dressed in black suits. Almost indistinguishable save for the scent wafting off of them. Cigars on one, strong cologne on another, and the last smelt of cheap whiskey. It told him nothing about them and he supposed that was to be expected from an organization like Talon.

They prided themselves in being unknown. It made sense that they would not let a vampire know who they were.

“You knew we were coming,” Cigars said.

“I did,” Jack agreed. “I know when my sight is wanted.”

“So you will help us,” Cologne said.

“I have already seen what it is that you desire to know,” Jack said. “I beg you to forget it, to leave this place and abandon your efforts. You are meddling in things that are beyond your understanding.”

“We will take your council into consideration, old one, but we will make our own decision,” Whiskey replied.

Jack shook his head and turned away. “So be it. But I warn you; once I have spoken the words aloud, they will be near impossible to stop,” he said.

“That is what we are hoping for,” Cigars chuckled.

Jack stepped up to the basin and trailed his fingers through the water. “Jesse, close the doors,” he called.

Jesse didn’t need to be told what to do, but Jack wanted to stall. He didn’t want to speak the words aloud. It was one thing to see the images shifting below the waters; it was another to say them. Once he said them, there was no taking them back. They were sure to come true and Jack couldn’t think of a more terrifying scenario than what was churning beneath the surface of his basin.

Jack took a deep breath and trailed his fingers through the water. He let the visions come and curl against his palm. He shuddered at the visions, but he knew there was no avoiding them any longer. Talon had come for their vision and he was powerless to stop them. Seers could not chose to ignore their clients; it was against their nature and their business. But how he wished that he could.

“Deep in the recesses of the earth lies a coffin locked with powerful blood magic,” he said. “Within it lies a slumbering evil. An evil that has been locked away in the hopes of protecting the mortal world from extinction.”

Keep it simple. Keep it vague. Maybe keep the world from being brought to the brink of extinction once again. It was all he could do. It broke his heart to pieces, but he knew that releasing the slumbering vampire would spell the end for every human on Earth. He couldn’t be controlled, he could only be contained. Jack had learned that the hard way.

The visions had a mind of their own. They latched onto Jack’s wrist and yanked his left arm down into the basin, forcing the visions up into his mind without resistance. Jack’s mouth opened in horror and he let out a high shriek of denial.

“The lid has opened! The evil is unleashed! Blood flows from all corners of the globe! There is no stopping it! There is no controlling it! It seeks revenge and all that stand in its way will be made into fodder for its insatiable hunger!” he sobbed. “There is no stopping him. He will come. He will come and the world will suffer!”

He shrieked as more visions curled behind his eyes. Being pinned to a wall, a set of fangs at his throat, and the owner drinking deeply from his neck. He could feel the fingers sinking into his flesh, clawing until they found bone and snapping them. He was in pain, screaming even as arousal punched through him and begged for the touch to go lower.

“No more!” he shrieked and threw himself away from the basin. “No more! I beg you!”

“Jack!” Jesse shouted.

He sank into Jesse’s arms, hiding his face in Jesse’s broad chest. He whimpered, clinging to his servant as the visions continued swirling in his mind. He could see the red eyes gleaming eagerly down at him, feel strong hands grabbing his hips, and hear the sweet whispers in his ear. Jesse held him close, murmuring softly to help Jack calm down. The visions wanted him to fulfil them; they wanted the powerful vampire back in the world. They didn’t care about the consequences. That was for the living to deal with.

Slowly, Jack managed to push the visions away. Those red eyes watched him from the depths of his mind, reminding him that they would find him now that the words had been spoke. He kissed Jesse’s cheek as he straightened up, trembling as he inhaled deeply. The three strangers weren’t moving, but he could smell their apprehension. They were properly unnerved by Jack’s reaction to the vision.

“You have what you came for,” he said before turning around to face them. “I hope you think your decisions through. More than your lives hang in the balance.”

“Thank you, old one,” Whiskey said. “Your warning will be taken into consideration.”

“And no doubt ignored,” Jack sighed. “Jesse, please show them out.”

“Right away, Master,” Jesse replied.

Jack inhaled slowly as he heard Jesse lead the men out of his chambers. The room felt too large, like it was made to house so much more than just Jack and Jesse. A coven, a nice little family that would curl up at daybreak and sleep the day away, rising at night to hunt and enjoy the cool night. He pressed a hand over his heart, biting hard on his lip. A family. Everything he could have had, broken and gone because his mate had become uncontrollable and determined to murder every last human for sustenance.

His dreams were just like him. An old broken shell of a vampire that used to command respect. Now all he had left to him were his visions and a human servant. How the mighty fall low with just a few hundred years.

“Master?” Jesse asked as he stepped back into the room. “You should rest. That vision took a lot outta ya.”

“Help me to my bed,” Jack held a hand out to his servant. “I do not think I can make it on my own.”

Jesse gently took his hand and wrapped a strong arm around Jack’s waist. He guided Jack over to his bed and helped him in, tucking him in under the covers. Jack smiled as he felt the comb moving through his hair, sweeping the golden locks out of his face. Or were they white now? Jesse still teased him about looking young for being such an ancient man, but Jack hadn’t seen his own face in centuries.

“Jesse,” Jack murmured.

“I’m here,” Jesse soothed. “Whatever you saw in that basin, I ain’t gunna let it hurt ya.”

Jack lifted himself into a sitting position and reached for Jesse’s face. Jesse gently set Jack’s hand against his hairy cheek, letting Jack press in close until their noses were gently rubbing against each other. Jesse meant so much to him; the Master and servant routine was more formality than anything else. He was like a son to Jack; the son he could never have, would never have. The vampiric blood in him was defective; he couldn’t have made the coven his heart desired no matter how hard he tried.

“Jesse, listen to me,” Jack whispered. “If what I saw comes to pass, you must leave me.”

“What?” Jesse demanded. “I ain’t just gunna abandon ya, Jack!”

“You must,” Jack urged. “No matter what, Jesse, I will not let him harm you. I would rather have my heart ripped out and burned in hellfire than know that he killed you.”

“Whoever this evil is, I can stop him,” Jesse insisted. “That blood-a yers makes me stronger than any man alive.”

“Jesse, you don’t understand,” Jack whimpered. “There is so much you don’t and can’t understand. There isn’t enough time. He’ll kill you, Jesse. He’ll kill you to get to me if you are here. Please, Jesse, I beg of you; if it is the last thing you ever do for me, you get yourself somewhere safe and never come back.”

“Jack,” Jesse whispered.

“Promise me!” Jack grabbed Jesse’s shirt and gave him a small shake. “Promise me, Jesse! Swear on my blood! Swear that if my vision comes to pass that you will leave me and go back to being a human. Please!”

He could smell Jesse’s tears welling in his eyes. Jack felt the air move as Jesse bowed his head and let out a soft sob. Jack moved forward, gathering the man into his arms and holding him close. He ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair, waiting patiently for the words he knew would break his servant’s heart.

“O-on yer blood,” Jesse whimpered, “I swear…I swear to…to leave you if yer vision comes to pass.”

“Thank you,” Jack whispered as he held Jesse close. “My darling. My child. I never want you to get hurt. You have been so good to me all these long years. A son that I could never have. Oh, Jesse, I never want to hurt you. I love you. My darling.”

“Love you too,” Jesse whimpered. “More’n the stars in the sky.”

Jack felt tears slipping down his face and heard them patter against Jesse’s cheek. They slowly sank down onto the bed and curled up together. Jack pressed his cheek against Jesse’s head, exhaling slowly. He would do anything to keep Jesse safe. Anything.

He just prayed that it never had to come to that. He couldn’t bear to lose his Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2

“Agents Carrier, Svenson, and Zhang have returned from the Oracle, sir.”

“And?”

“They report that…the Oracle strongly advised against what we are doing.”

“Of course he did. All those old ones have wanted nothing to do with our endeavours. No matter; continue with the excavation. We are almost complete.”

The Talon agent saluted before hurrying off to deliver the orders. The Boss smirked as he looked down over the carved out cave. It had taken a life-time to find the tomb and the prize was so close at hand that he could almost taste it. No amount of whining old vampires could make him change his mind. They were just scared that he would be even stronger than them. Useless and worthless, the lot of them.

He heard shouting down below and grinned. Ah, there we are! They had finally found it. Weeks of digging and blasting rock had finally paid off.

The Boss descended the stairs as quickly as he could, inhaling sharply as he walked. His agents were hauling the old coffin out of its stone confines, shouting at each other as they did their best not to drop the thing. They set it on the examination table and The Boss shivered eagerly.

The old coffin was beautiful, a mesh of dark brown wood and black heartwood from some long forgotten species of tree. The handles were tarnished, but the golden knobs were still intact beneath the layer of corrosion. In the center of the upper portion of the coffin was an intricate design of swirls around a horse skull with a sword in the middle of its forehead.

The fabled coffin of the old vampire lord. If the stories were true, the ancients had bound the old vampire inside his coffin and buried him deep beneath the earth for his hideous crimes. Whatever they were, they would pale in comparison to what humans were capable of now.

“Get the blood mages,” he ordered. “I want this coffin open and the slumbering ancient prepared for the ritual.”

The blood mages hurried to his side and started their chanting. Blood moved freely between them, freshly drained from one of their sanctified chattel. The Boss inhaled eagerly as he saw ancient text dance across the surface of the coffin. So close. He was so close!

One of the mages froze and backed away. “Sir…sir, that lid cannot be opened!” she whispered. “The vampires that slumbers inside…sire, he cannot be bound!”

The Boss turned towards the mage and narrowed his eyes. “You expect me to believe that a blood mage like you cannot bind a vampire?” he growled.

“Not one like this,” she shook her head. “Sir, sire, please!”

“Silence!” The Boss snarled.

He lunged forward and snapped the mage’s neck. He tore her throat open, letting her wasted blood join in with the rest flowing around the coffin. He would not let cowards stop him from achieving his goal. He was too close to fail now.

“Finish the ritual,” he snarled. “I will not be denied my birthright!”

The mages continued chanting, unfazed by the death of one of their own. Mages died as regularly as they were created; death meant little to them. The lid of the coffin trembled, the letters glowing and spinning as blood jumped from one sigil to the next. The chanting reached a fevered pitch before magic exploded outwards.

The Boss threw his arms up in front of his face with an angry shout. He felt the magic burn his suit, but it did not touch his flesh or soul. He lowered his arms and grinned at the coffin as one of his mages lifted the lid up. They let out a gasp as the lid fell back and revealed the vampire slumbering within.

He was as impressive as The Boss had been led to believe. Flawless bronze skin over a powerful body wrapped in the finest black and red cloth. His face was impressively scarred and The Boss could believe that there were more under all the cloth. He had been a warrior, after all, one of the best to ever grace the earth. And soon, that power would be his.

“Begin the ritual,” The Boss purred and licked his fangs. “I want him ready for….”

The ancient’s eyes snapped open and a wild snarl stretched across his face. The mage closest to him let out a gasp before they were grabbed and thrown violently across the cavern. The Boss didn’t have to look to know that his mage died upon impact with the wall. The vampire twisted in on itself, rising up in a cloud of smoke and ash. The red eyes glowed in the depth of the cloud, sweeping rapidly over the agents gathered in the cavern.

“Begin the ritual! He will be bound and I will have his power!” The Boss shouted.

The ancient started laughing, twisting up out of the coffin. The mages started chanting, but it gave way to screaming. The Boss stared as his mages clutched the chests, clawing at their robes as they began to grow slick and wet. He exhaled in horror as one snapped backwards, their spine almost folding in half.

“How?” he whispered as he backed away. “HOW?!”

“Did you really think you could control me, little fledgling?” the ancient chuckled softly. “How arrogant. But, I must thank you for releasing me. How much has this world changed since I last graced it? I hunger, little fledgling. Come feed me."

"RUN!” The Boss shouted. “Run!”

He turned to flee, but he felt the claws of the ancient sink into his flesh. He shouted and struggled to get away, but fangs sank into his throat and tore the flesh open. He fell in the ancient’s grasp, staring as his agents were ensnared in smoke and forced to their knees before the ancient, lifting their heads to expose their throat.

“Such good little humans,” the ancient purred. “I will enjoy this greatly. Thank you, little fledgling. Embrace death.”

The Boss let out a long whimper of denial before he knew no more.

* * *

 

Jack bolted upright in bed and clutched his chest. No. No. NO!

“Jack?” Jesse called from across the room. “What’s wrong? You should be asleep, old man.”

“He’s awake,” Jack whispered as he felt his heart quicken in his chest. “No. No! No, that idiot! He’s been released!”

“Jack?”

“You must leave!” Jack shouted as he scrambled out of his bed. “Jesse, quickly!”

“Jack, calm down, please,” Jesse said as he hurried over and grabbed Jack’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s been released! Your life is in danger now! You swore that you would leave!” Jack shouted.

“I…I did,” Jesse shivered before he swallowed loudly. “But I’m breakin’ that promise.”

“No!” Jack snarled. “I will not have your blood on my hands!”

“It’ll never come to that,” Jesse promised. “We can go into hidin’ together. This bastard’ll never….”

“He’s already coming,” Jack snarled and beat a fist against Jesse’s chest. “He knows where I am. You can’t understand, Jesse; you’re human. You can’t feel what I do. You can’t know what I do. He is coming for me, Jesse, and he will kill you if he gets his hands on you.”

“How do you know that?” Jesse demanded.

“You need to trust….”

“I do! I trust you with my life, Jack,” Jesse snapped. “But I ain’t just gunna abandon ya. What will I do with myself knowin’ I left you to die?”

“I won’t,” Jack murmured. “My fate is not to die at his hands. It is…something else.”

“Jack…who is coming?” Jesse whispered.

“Gabriel,” Jack whispered. “We…are mates.”

Jesse was silent for a long time. He slowly cupped Jack’s cheek and tipped it up towards him. Jack stared ahead into the blackness and scented the air. Jesse’s scents were always rich and expressive and now was no different. Fear, confusion, even the slightest bit of humour; his Jesse was such a wonderful human. He didn’t deserve to die over a protective misunderstanding.

“Jesse, you have to leave,” he said. “I will not lose you.”

“I won’t leave you to suffer,” Jesse said firmly. “No matter what. I promised to serve you, remember?”

“You also promised to leave,” Jack growled.

“Serve first, leave later,” Jesse teased. “Besides, you still need me. If we’re going to stand against yer mate, we need a battle plan.”

“Jesse….”

“We’ll be okay,” Jesse promised before he kissed Jack’s forehead. “Promise.”

“Oh, Jesse,” Jack shook his head. “What will I do with you?”

* * *

 

Gabriel inhaled the sweet air and exhaled loudly. It felt so good to be back out in the world. So much time had passed; the sky was lit up with thousands of lights and the sound of the forest was dampened by the roar of the freeway. Freeway. What a funny word.

He licked his lips before slipping down the hill towards the road. Those Talon agents had been a wonderful feast, both of blood and knowledge, but he still hungered. His stomach was round and bloated, sloshing with countless liters of blood and a bit of tissue. It felt nice to be bloated, but there was something missing. Something he longed for.

A pretty little thing that would snuggle against his belly and pretend he was carrying their young even though they were both incapable of such a thing. A mate that had loved him no matter what, had held his hand through the worst cravings, and had stood by his side until it became clear that he was going to get them all killed. Then his moonlight had turned away from him, had whispered that this was not how he wanted to live. His poor moonlight had been left with no other choice, but that did not mean that Gabriel could let him go unpunished.

He paused beside the roadway, wondering how he was going to get half-way around the world to where his moonlight was hiding. And he knew the vampire was hiding. Why else would he not come running to Gabriel the moment he realized that he was free? So much time had passed…did his darling have a new lover?

Fury unlike anything he had felt in a long time burned through him at the very thought of another person touching his moonlight in such a way. He was Gabriel’s mate, no one else’s! They would not be permitted to touch him any longer! He would tear them limb from limb and he would make his moonlight remember why he took Gabriel as his mate in the first place.

They would rut inside whatever dwelling his mate had taken. He would fill his mate full of seed. He would pull those pretty lips up against his neck and let those sharp little fangs sink into his throat. He would feed his darling on his bloat, never letting him befoul his spirit any more than it already was. His darling would have everything. Everything; all he had to do was remove the new mate and take back what they had lost.

He heard the screaming as he came back to himself. He stared at the destruction in front of him, his mouth watering as the scent of blood filled the air. He drifted closer to the carnage, grinning widely as he watched the humans struggling in their cars to get free. So much blood. So much food. So much knowledge. It would all be his! No one would be able to stop him.

He descended on the banquet, not caring about what he was feeding on. The screaming got louder as he fed, the humans struggling to get away from their mangled cars and the predator that had somehow managed to tear the road apart from underneath them. They were prey, his prey, and he would feast until his stomach split open.

Then he would start the hunt for his moonlight. He would find him and he would see the error of his ways. And their new mate would be eradicated and scattered to the far corners of the globe. No one touched his Jack and lived to tell about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need that Mushu gif where he wakes up for the first time in forever. Oh, Talon; this is why you don't go screwing around with ancient things; it usually ends with you being dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack held Jesse’s head as he fed, smiling a little. Once upon a time, he never would have let anyone near his throat to feed save for his mate. Now, he found it comforting to have his servant this close. He let out a deep sigh before he gently pushed Jesse away. Jesse whined at the denial of more blood, but he pulled away, cleaning his face as quickly as he could.

“You need me to get the blood packs?” Jesse asked. “That felt like a lot of blood.”

“I’ll be fine, Jesse,” Jack smiled before he turned his head towards the east. “He gets closer every day. And leaves a river of blood in his wake.”

“Yer scared,” Jesse murmured.

“Mates are supposed to stand by each other,” Jack whispered. “I did not. He will hate me for a long time before he forgives me. In that time, the world will suffer.”

“Should we contact those old friends of yours?” Jesse asked.

Jack rubbed at his face. He avoided talking to anyone in Overwatch these days. They were so convinced that they could save the world through the combination of mythicals and humans. Jack was not so convinced anymore. So many vampires and other mythicals had been used and tossed aside in Overwatch’s bid for peace that he questioned the validity of their desires.

“I do not think they will help,” he murmured.

“You think or yer scared to find out?” Jesse tapped the side of Jack’s face.

Jack chuckled and waved his servant’s hand aside. “Jesse.”

“I’m serious, Jack,” Jesse said. “We clearly need the help.”

Jack shook his head and slowly turned around, heading over to the basin. He dragged his fingers across the surface, waiting for the visions to come.

“I do not think that they can be trusted with this situation,” Jack said. “They will attempt to control him. Gabriel cannot be controlled.”

Jesse rested a hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack reached back and gently squeezed Jesse’s hand, smiling down into the basin. The visions weren’t coming, the stubborn things, so he had to rely on his own thoughts for once. Wasn’t that a nice change of pace?

“Jesse, do you think that we should bring them into this?” he asked.

“I think we could use the extra security,” Jesse replied. “I might be yer servant, Jack, but if what you say is true, then I need a lotta help keepin’ you safe.”

“Very well,” Jack murmured as visions slipped past his mind’s eye. “I trust your judgement, Jesse.”

Jesse hugged him tightly and kissed his temple. “I’ll be back soon. I promise,” he said.

* * *

 

“Ah, Jesse McCree,” Ana Amari smiled as he walked into the safe haven. “What brings you here? Is Jack in need of fresh blood?”

“Was hopin’ to speak with Winston,” Jesse said as he stuffed his hands in to the pockets of his jeans. “Jack needs some more protection.”

Ana frowned. “Why?”

“I figured you’d know, ma’am,” Jesse frowned.

Ana was just as old as Jack was, if not older. Hell, Jesse was convinced that she had helped lock that son of a bitch up the first time around. She was a powerful blood mage and her spells were neigh unbreakable when she had enough blood on hand. If she didn’t know that Gabriel had broken free of his confines, they were in serious trouble.

“Why would you figure that?” Ana narrowed her eyes as she got to her feet. “What do you know, pup, that I do not?”

“Gabriel’s been freed from his prison,” Jesse replied. “Jack says he’ll come after him.”

Ana’s eyes widened in horror before she sat back down. She pressed a hand over her heart and shook her head.

“I thought I felt something stirring in the shadows, but I never thought…how long has he been free?” she demanded.

“A few days,” Jesse replied.

“Too long; why did Jack wait so long?” she demanded as she glared at him.

“Don’t know,” Jesse shrugged. “If yer willin’ to help….”

“No; Gabriel will murder me with no remorse,” Ana shook her head. “And no one will help, Jesse. Not with this. They aren’t suicidal.”

“So…no one will help?” Jesse asked in disbelief.

He had been so sure Overwatch would help. How could they not help the Oracle that had helped them on more than one occasion? It was insane! They owed Jack so much! How could they even think about ignoring him in his time of need?

“I’m sorry,” Ana sighed. “Gabriel…will kill anyone that gets in his way. There will be no mercy, not for anyone that gets between him and Jack.”

“This is insane,” Jesse snarled. “We have to keep Jack safe! He doesn’t deserve this!”

“Jesse, you don’t know Jack,” Ana shook her head. “He was vicious in his youth. There’s a reason that he and Gabriel were mates.”

“And yet he helped lock Gabriel up!” Jesse snapped.

“Is that what he told you?” Ana snorted bitterly. “Jack didn’t get a choice. It was either help lock Gabriel in his coffin or be trapped at the bottom of a lake for the rest of his life.”

“What would that…? Oh.”

Jack’s visions came from the water. If he was bound to the bottom of a lake, he would never be able to rest. The visions would bombard him for the rest of eternity. It would drive anyone mad in a few minutes. A vampire would be unable to survive. They would waste away into a husk, still breathing, still seeing, still hearing, but totally devoid of a soul.  

“So…there’s nothing that can be done?” Jesse asked.

“No. You’re better off leaving him to his fate, Jesse,” Ana hung her head. “There’s nothing you can do.”

“Bullshit,” Jesse snarled. “I won’t let him suffer, Ana. He’s my Master. I will protect him with my last breath.”

“Continue down this path and it will be your last breath,” Ana sighed. “Jesse…please.”

“Fuck you,” Jesse snarled as he spun around. “Fuck. You!”

He stormed out of the safehaven, ignoring Ana’s shouts for him to wait. He headed through town, stuffing a cigarillo between his teeth and lighting it. He needed to relax, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do to calm his nerves. He wanted to scream and kick something; there had to be something he could do for Jack. There had to be!

He leaned against a building and puffed on his cigarillo, glaring at his boots. He felt a shiver roll down his spine and glanced around carefully. Someone was watching him.

He pulled his hat down over his face, using it to hide his gaze as he searched for whoever was staring at him. He spotted a vampire leaning in a doorway not too far from him, her red eyes crinkled in a smirk as she pulled a scarf over her nose. Jesse grit his teeth together as he tossed the cigarillo stub to the ground and crushed it with his heel. He headed over to the vampire and stepped into the doorway.

“What do you want, Sombra?” he growled.

“What, I can’t show concern for my favourite cowboy?” Sombra asked sweetly.

“Ya don’t care about anythin’ but yerself,” Jesse growled. “So what the fuck do you want?”

Sombra rolled her eyes before she set her hands on her hips. “Ugh, you’re taking after Jack; he was a grumpy bastard too,” she huffed. “Look, I’m concerned about the old guy, okay? I don’t want Gabe getting his claws on him.”

“How did you know he was free?” Jesse narrowed his eyes.

Sombra gave him a flat look before snapping a screen up in front of his face. The headline “Talon Leader Found Dead in Ancient Tomb in Spain” ran across the screen. Jesse read the article quickly, his frown deepening until he glanced at Sombra. He hadn’t even known that the press was capable of getting information like that from an international police force.

“What’s Jack’s life to you?” Jesse growled.

“Oh please, like you’re the only one that cares about him,” Sombra rolled her eyes again. “Overwatch is a pack of cowards. They care too much about their own skin to think about risking a nail for Jack. Me? Well, I know a way that will give the both of you a shot at repelling ol’ Gabe.”

“You ever meet him?” Jesse asked.

“Pfft, I’m not that old, _cabrón_ ,” Sombra laughed. “Nah, I’ve never met the big guy. But, I have seen things in that basin of Jack’s. Was why he kept me around for a little while.”

Her expression fell and she looked away, tugging on her braid. Jesse had never seen the hacker look so vulnerable in all the years he had known the brat. Was it possible that her feelings were genuine? Jack did bring out the best in people; maybe she really did care about him.

“I want Jack to be safe,” she sighed. “He…he’s like a father to me. Better than anything blood ever gave me, that’s for sure. So, here’s what you gotta do. It’s going to seem really stupid and asinine, but trust me, it’ll be worth it. You gotta find a sheep and soak a cloth in its blood. Then, you take that cloth and wipe it over the inside of the door to Jack’s home.”

“What good is that gunna do? Vamp’s love blood!” Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Not sheep blood,” she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Trust me, I don’t know why it’s disgusting, but it is. It’ll keep Gabriel away for a little while, maybe long enough for you to get a bullet between his eyes.”

“That won’t kill him,” Jesse shook his head.

“No, but it’ll knock him out long enough for you to get him chained up and stuffed into another coffin,” she shrugged. “Jack’s no blood mage, but even he can make a binding spell to keep the lid closed long enough to get Ana’s useless ass down there and seal it properly.”

“And then?”

“Well, there’s no better place for him than under Jack’s protection, right?” Sombra shrugged. “He won’t say it, but he’d feel safer knowing where that idiot was at all times.”

“So, sheep blood,” Jesse sighed.

“Soaked in a wool cloth,” Sombra said. “Or lambskin, if you can find it. Either way, use as much sheep as you can to apply the blood. And stock up on supplies. I don’t know how long Gabe can outlast the stench of sheep.”

“If this works,” Jesse murmured. “I owe you one.”

“No,” Sombra shook her head and pulled her hood up over her head. “I’d do anything for Jack. Keep him safe, Jesse.”

“Thank you,” Jesse said.

He reached out and cupped her cheek. She pressed into his palm, purring softly before she winked. Jesse let out a startled breath as she collapsed into ash and rushed through him. He turned around and watched her flutter down the street, no doubt off to find more information to add to her already impressive collection.

Sheep blood and a wool or lambskin cloth. He hoped that this worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why sheep? Thought it would be funny.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jesse, what is that…smell?”

Jesse glanced up from his work and smiled sheepishly. Not that Jack could see it. Those milky eyes were blinder than sin. Jack’s nose, however, was impeccable.

“Sheep blood,” he said as he dunked the wool cloth back into the bucket and returned to coating the inside of the doorframe.

“Why are you…are you rubbing sheep blood into my walls!?”

“Sombra said it should keep Gabriel at bay for a little while,” Jesse said.

“I should hope so! That smell is foul! Ugh, I’m going to have ants because of this, Jesse!”

Jesse laughed at the indignant tone of Jack’s voice and finished off his job. He’d coated the front door and all the windows in blood so that Gabriel couldn’t get in through any entrance. He’d even gone the extra mile and dumped a little down the sink and toilet so that the sewer system had sheep blood in it as well. Better safe than sorry.

“So, why do you vamps hate sheep blood so much? I’ve seen you munch on lots of different animals,” he asked.

“Lamb of God,” Jack grumbled. “At least, that’s what the more religiously leaning vampires would tell you. Sheep are too closely associated with God. But if that were the case, Hindi vampires shouldn’t be able to feed on cows, but they handle it just fine when they have to.”

“So in other words, it’s sort of like your aversion to garlic?” he teased.

“Don’t you even start with me,” Jack growled and bared his fangs. “I’m fine with garlic; you just stuffed a fucking bulb in my mouth!”

“Sure, you big baby,” Jesse teased as he walked past Jack to clean out his bucket. “You hungry?”

“A little,” Jack sighed as he followed behind Jesse. “Not that you smell all that appetizing with this disgusting blood on my walls.”

“Better safe than sorry, Master,” Jesse smiled at him.

He knew that Jack couldn’t see the smile, but he could hear the affection in his voice. He could probably hear the muscles around his mouth moving too, but it was easier not to think about it. Best not to freak himself out more than necessary. Jack’s advanced hearing and smell surpassed most of the vampires that they dealt with. He knew it was to compensate for his lack of eyesight, but really, it was uncanny sometimes.

“I wish you had left,” Jack whispered as Jesse cleaned the bucket out. “I do not like you being put in danger like this.”

“I’ll be okay,” Jesse soothed. “I’m a tough fellah, remember?”

Jack walked forward and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s chest. He pressed his cheek into Jesse’s shoulder and let out a soft whimper. Jesse dried his hands off and turned around to hug Jack close. He tucked Jack’s face into his neck and ran his fingers slowly through the bone white hair. Jack whimpered softly at the touch before he opened his mouth.

Jesse shivered as Jack’s sharp fangs sank into his neck. He drank deeply, purring against Jesse’s collarbone as his strong fingers coiled around the other side of Jesse’s neck. Jesse made sure to keep his knees locked as his Master fed, smiling a little at the drowsy feeling that washed over him.

Jack pulled away after a few mouthfuls. His tongue ran soothingly over the wound, sealing it up so that Jesse did not accidentally bleed to death. His warm hand cupped Jesse’s face and Jesse leaned into it.

“My child,” Jack sighed. “Come, you filthy thing; I can still smell sheep on you.”

Jesse laughed as Jack pushed him over to the bathtub and forced him to take a shower. It was worth the whining if he knew that the old vampire would be alright.

* * *

 

Gabriel prowled around the little house that smelt like his precious mate. He brushed against the door, growling furiously as his nostrils flared. He could smell the sheep blood on the other side and his stomach rolled at the stench. What self-respecting vampire would let such foul blood into their domain?

Although, he mused as he scented under the door, perhaps it was not Jack that let such foul blood inside the house. Perhaps his servant had done it instead. The human’s scent was mingled heavily with the blood, but even that couldn’t convince Gabriel’s rolling stomach to step inside.

He retched and drew away from the house. He would not get Jack tonight, it would seem. That was fine. He had others to hunt.

Primarily a certain blood mage that was primarily responsible for his imprisonment. Ana Amari would learn the price of her involvement. It would not take him long to find her in this city; her scent was everywhere, so it wouldn’t be hard to track her.

She did not use sheep’s blood. Had she forgotten in all her years of extended life? It would stand to reason, he supposed. Still, it was to his advantage. He found her holed up in a shack in the deepest part of town, waiting for him to arrive.

There was no pleasantries exchanged; Ana attacked as fast as she could. The blood spear went wide and slammed into the wall beside his head and he collapsed into ash and shadows. Ana swore, drawing her magic around her for another shot. Gabriel moved behind her, lashing out at her head. She barely managed to duck out of the way in time, spinning around to strike him with a whip.

The whip wrapped tightly around Gabriel’s forearm, but he wrenched it out of her hand before she could try to unbalance him. The blood that had formed the whip pattered against his boots and the ground, useless without Ana’s magic to keep its shape. Ana fled deeper into her hovel, blasting runes at him to slow his pursuit. He snarled and chased after her.

His instinct shrieked for him to be cautious, but he was desperate for the kill. He’d had nothing but humans challenging him for the past few days as he hunted for his darling. He needed the thrill of hunting dangerous prey. He needed the satisfaction of killing someone capable of killing him. He needed more than humans to satisfy his fury.

He didn’t see the second human until it was too late. Talons sank into his chest and shoulders before he was thrown violently against the wall. His back shattered on impact and he crumbled to the ground. Blood dribbled out of his mouth and nose and it burned to inhale. Whoever had attacked him had known what they were doing. He would be impressed if he wasn’t in pain.

“Good shot,” Ana panted as she walked over to clap the other mage’s shoulder.

“I learned from the best,” the mage smiled.

“Don’t flatter me,” Ana smirked before looking at Gabriel. “Let’s finish this quickly. Jack has been put under enough stress without having you around to make it worse.”

Gabriel bared his fangs at the insufferable mage. She would see this as a good thing, the vile woman. Probably hadn’t had a blood fix in a very long time. How typical of a mage to try to turn on the vampires responsible for their power. It was what she did the first time around; he should have anticipated such an act.

Gabriel felt his spine slowly piecing itself back together as the two blood mages started their incantations. Blood flowed through the air, twisting and churning around him like a net. Soon, it would be too small to slip through. Gabriel snarled and collapsed into ash, ignoring the way his body shrieked in agony at the action.

He rushed through the gaps in the net, ignoring the two mages that shouted in denial. He hurried out of the hovel as fast as he could, ignoring the agony his body was experiencing. He needed to get somewhere safe to heal and recover. How could he have been so easily overpowered by two blood mages? It had taken almost twenty to capture him before. Was he weaker than he remembered? Had that time in his coffin really ruined him as much as he appeared?

This was unacceptable. He had to figure out a way to get back to his apex predator status. Nothing else would do for a hunter like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is appalled with you, Jesse!
> 
> And Gabe gets his ass handed to him by the Amari women. Sucker.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload; exam week and all.

Jack wrinkled his nose as the stench of sheep continued filling his house. He had no idea where Jesse kept finding a constant supply of the horrid concoction, but it was keeping Gabriel at bay. For now.

He knew that he would eventually break and let his death in. He had seen it in the waters; Gabriel pinning him down and feeding from his neck. His body writhing as Gabriel took too much and gave too little. Was it justice for locking his mate away? He didn’t know; he just knew that he could not outrun Gabriel forever.

“Jesse, how long do you think you can continue putting sheep blood all over our house before the wood begins to rot?” he asked.

“However long it takes for Gabriel to lose interest,” Jesse replied as he applied another layer of blood to the walls.

Jack smiled and shook his head. “Jesse, Gabriel will never stop hunting me,” he said. “He will keep hunting me until….”

“Then I’ll hold him off for as long as I can; I ain’t lettin’ him kill you,” Jesse growled.

“I am grateful, Jesse,” Jack soothed as he walked forward. “But this is only a temporary fix. I don’t want you to exhaust yourself.”

“I have to keep you safe,” Jesse whispered. “It’s my duty.”

“Jesse,” Jack cupped Jesse’s cheek and pulled his head down so that their foreheads were pressing together, “you are like a son to me. I would be devastated if you were injured while trying to defend me.”

Jesse pushed into Jack’s hand, inhaling deeply. They stood there for a few minutes, enjoying the silent affection passing between them. Then something slammed against the front door with a furious snarl and broke them apart.

“Go!” Jesse gave him a small shove.

“Not without you; you don’t stand a chance,” Jack growled as he grabbed Jesse by the back of his shirt.

“Jack…!”

“Now, Jesse!” Jack ordered.

He dragged his servant along behind him, ignoring the furious shrieks coming from the front door. Gabriel was more bestial than he remembered and it terrified him. He shouldn’t have been acting like an animal, not after all the blood he’d consumed. What had happened to him in that dark coffin under several miles of earth?

Jack pulled Jesse into his chambers and closed the door firmly behind him. He paced the small room, grinding his teeth together as Jesse made sure his gun was ready. Jack heard the front door cave in and swallowed.

“Jesse, hide,” he ordered. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Jack….”

“Please. Alcove above the door; you can get a clear shot on him from there,” Jack ordered as he moved away from the door. “Don’t worry about hitting me. I’ll be fine.”

That was a lie and Jesse knew it. But he didn’t argue. He hauled himself up over the door and laid down in the alcove. Jack knew he was watching and waiting. He would only get one shot and he had to make it count.

Gabriel smashed into the door and howled furiously. Jack flinched as he listened to his mate’s claws drag over the surface. He swallowed slowly and turned to face the door, his back against the wall. Jesse would have a clear shot on him. Jack would make sure of it.

The door finally crashed open and Jack inhaled deeply. His mouth opened, tongue pushing out over his teeth as he drew Gabriel’s scent in over his hard palate. He’d forgotten his scent; the mix of spice, sweat, and the sharp tang of blood. Was his hair still black and curly? Was his beard still as soft as he remembered?

“Gabriel,” he said.

“Jack,” Gabriel growled.

Jack heard him walk forward and tipped his head back. Talons pushed into his hair as Gabriel’s scent intensified. Jack moaned, pushing up into the curve of Gabriel’s jaw and breathing in his scent. He wanted to drown in it, to spend his final moments of sanity remembering the scent of the man he’d fallen in love with.

“You abandoned me,” Gabriel growled in his ear.

“I did,” Jack whispered. “I…I have no right to ask for forgiveness from you, Gabriel. Take your revenge.”

“I intend to,” Gabriel growled.

Gabriel’s knuckles trailed down Jack’s cheek before he pulled away. Jack took a step forward to follow him, whining in confusion. He heard the click of the hammer being pulled back on Jesse’s gun and he understood immediately. Gabriel had smelt Jesse already; he knew where he was hiding.

He was going to kill Jesse.

“NO!” he shrieked.

Gabriel laughed as he turned to ash. Jack scrambled to follow him, shouting at Jesse to run. He heard the bullet go wide of its mark as Jesse let out a terrified shout. He heard Jesse’s body hit the ground and the rapid scrape of boots against the floor. Jack tried to cover Jesse, but Gabriel beat him to it.

“Leave him, Gabriel! He’s innocent of my crimes!” Jack shouted as he paced helplessly in front of them. “Please, please, Gabriel, don’t!”

“You care for him,” Gabriel snarled. He heard his mate snuff loudly at Jesse’s throat. “You fed from him a lot, my darling. He is covered in your marks.”

“Gabriel, please, please!” Jack whimpered as he continued pacing.

He felt helpless, like a lioness watching the new male kill her cubs. What could he do against Gabriel when he was at Jesse’s throat? There was nothing he could do; Gabriel was going to kill Jesse. He was going to kill him!

“Please,” Jack whimpered. “Gabriel….”

“You love him,” Gabriel snarled. “You were looking to replace me.”

“No!” Jack shouted. “No, it’s not like that! Please, Gabriel, just let him go!”

“You expect me to believe that he isn’t your lover when he reeks of you?” Gabriel sneered.

“Gabriel…please…don’t.”

“Jack,” Jesse managed to choke out. “Run. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“Jesse,” Jack whimpered. “No. No, please!”

He heard Gabriel growl before he heard the crunch of fangs biting deep into flesh. Jesse screamed in agony and Jack shrieked. Not Jesse! Please!

* * *

 

Gabriel drank deeply from the human’s throat. He did his best to ignore Jack’s broken sobs and pleas. It was breaking his heart to listen to, but he knew that he had to do this. This would hurt Jack more than anything. And he needed to remind Jack who his heart had always belonged to, no matter what.

“Jack…run,” the human whimpered. “Forget…me….”

“Gabriel, stop!” Jack screeched. “Please! You’ve made your point! I’m yours! I’ve always been yours. Please! Stop!”

Gabriel closed his eyes and bit down harder into the human’s neck. They screamed and Jack shrieked in agony. Just a little more. Just a little bit longer.

The human slumped in his arms, breathing shakily as his heart rate slowed down. There was a brief moment where the human stopped breathing and his heart hammered furiously, trying to pump oxygen rich blood to his brain, before all stilled. Jack screamed and lunged at Gabriel, tearing at his back as he sobbed for his human.

“NO, NO, NO!” he shrieked. “Jesse! Jesse!”

Gabriel shrugged his mate off of him and gently tipped the human’s head back. He worked his finger into the human’s mouth, prying it open. Jack attacked him again, clawing open his cheek as he screamed in agony.

“JESSE!”

“Hush,” Gabriel growled before he opened his jaws. “You’ve earned your punishment. Now, I will give you your reward.”

Black, inky tendrils pushed down the human’s throat and nose. Jack gasped loudly behind him as Gabriel pushed the vampiric curse into the human’s body. The curse latched onto every cell and pumped new life into them. The human twitched in Gabriel’s arms as their heart started beating again. They gasped loudly, flailing in surprise before they wiggled free of Gabriel’s grip.

Jack rushed to the fledgling’s side, hugging him close as he dragged his fingers through his shaggy hair. He whimpered the fledgling’s name over and over again, hugging them close as the fledgling coughed and sputtered.

“How…what?” the fledgling whimpered. “I was dead. I was fuckin’ dead!”

“I’m here, Jesse,” Jack whimpered. “Ssh. It’s okay. I’m here.”

“You always wanted a child,” Gabriel growled. “I finally gave you one.”

Jack lifted his head and stared at Gabriel with his milky white eyes. They had been a mesmerizing blue once, but Jack had changed much in the time since Gabriel was imprisoned. Gabriel didn’t care. Those were still the eyes that had held him with such wonder when they first met him. Had filled with tears when he dragged his beaten body home and had glazed over with want as sexual desire burned hot between them. He had no doubt that his darling could still make his eyes shimmer with want when aroused.

“You…you…,” Jack whispered. “I saw…you were going to….”

“Kill you? Beat you? Make you rue the day you turned against me?” Gabriel asked with a sad smile. “You are my mate, Jack. I felt your agony as you forced me into that coffin. I heard your keening when they bound me inside. I heard your heart breaking as I was buried deep under the earth. I killed the human because I knew it would hurt you worse than any beating and I gave you a fledgling instead.”

“Jack?” the fledgling whispered. “I’m so hungry.”

“Ssh,” Jack smiled as he tucked the fledgling’s head into the crook of his neck. “Feed, my child. You’re safe.”

“What about…?” the fledgling whispered.

“Ssh, Gabriel won’t hurt us now,” Jack soothed. “Just feed, Jesse.”

Gabriel smiled as he watched their fledgling feed. He was sloppy and Jack winced every time their fangs chewed on his flesh. Gabriel walked over and set his hand on the fledgling’s head, gently stroking over the soft strands. The fledgling shivered and pulled away.

Blood dribbled down his face and soaked into his beard. The fledgling stared up at him fearfully before licking at the blood on his face. Gabriel knelt down and cupped the fledgling’s cheek, forcing him to make eye contact.

“You are our fledgling,” he said. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” the fledgling nodded his head. “I just…I don’t know if I should thank you or not.”

Gabriel chuckled as he leaned in and kissed the fledgling’s forehead. “Don’t bother,” he said. “I will return shortly with food for Jack. Keep an eye on him.”

“Of course,” the fledgling nodded and rested his head against Jack’s chest. “He’ll be safe.”

Gabriel smiled before he collapsed into ash and drifted out of the room. He’d return with blood for Jack and he’d make sure his mate felt loved again.


	6. Chapter 6

“My head’s still spinnin’,” Jesse admitted as he cleaned the walls of blood.

Jack was right; the smell of sheep blood was absolutely disgusting. He wanted to gag and throw up the entire time he was cleaning. At least he understood why Gabriel had taken so long to get into the house.

“Mine is as well,” Jack said.

He was sitting a short distance away, his eyes closed as he rocked slowly in his chair.  Jesse could tell that he was happy; he’d never felt Jack’s aura so brilliantly before. He was beyond excited, either about Gabriel returning to him or Jesse finally being turned.

“So, why didn’t you turn me yerself?” Jesse asked as he returned to scrubbing the wall.

“I cannot,” Jack said. “I…am not able to.”

“Deficiency?” Jesse teased.

“Something like that,” Jack chuckled. “I…Jesse, I don’t…I thought he had killed you and was going to leave your corpse for me to cry over. I never…I never thought he’d give me such a wonderful gift.”

“That’s somethin’ I don’t get,” Jesse shook his head. “Why’d he do that? Why’d he make you think that he was goin’ to hurt you?”

“That is how vampires are,” Jack sighed. “We…are not human anymore. There are instincts bubbling around inside of us that are different and more potent than anything a human can experience. For mates, it is even more intense. What I did to Gabriel, my betrayal, demanded retribution.”

“Why? That’s what I don’t get; you didn’t get a choice,” Jesse shook his head.

“I had a number of choices available to me, Jesse,” Jack sighed. “But I was young, stupid, and terrified of my mate. I chose the easy option.”

“Does he blame you?” Jesse asked.

“No,” Jack smiled and rested a hand over his heart. “My Gabi understands. He…oh, Jesse, I have so much to make up for. I hurt him so much and so much time has passed. Will you help me?”

“Swore I would do anythin’ for you, remember?” Jesse smiled as he tossed the washcloth into the bucket and stood up. “That don’t change just cuz I’m a big scary vampire.”

Jack let out a soft laugh before he held out his hands. “My son,” he teased. “Come here.”

Jesse walked over and knelt down. Jack cupped his face and smiled, tears gleaming in his white eyes. Jesse smiled and pressed into the warm hands, inhaling happily. It felt right to be able to sense Jack like this, to smell him the way that another vampire would. He smelt warm, like fire, and like wildflowers in a field. It was strange and wonderful and he loved it.

“Things are going to be different now,” he murmured. “Gabriel…Overwatch will come after him.”

“Which is why I need your help,” Jack sighed. “His…anger…it is the reason he was locked away in the first place. Vampires like him, they weren’t created like you or I, the product of another vampire. He carried the curse in him for years without it ever activating until…. Oh, Jesse, if you had been there the day Gabriel came into being, the day that he stopped being a general in the Roman army and became a monster out of the depths of human nightmares, you would fear him.”

“You were there? How old are you?” Jesse blinked in surprise.

“Almost two thousand years old,” Jack chuckled. “There’s a reason I’m so slight of body, Jesse. We weren’t all as big as you are now. But that is not the point. I was there the day the Romans landed on British shores and started attempting to conquer it. I was there the day that Gabriel’s entire unit was wiped out by blood mages. And I was there the day his body tore itself apart as he held his dying brother in his arms. I was the only one capable of calming him down and stopping him from turning the entire valley into an ocean of blood. I thought I could control him and his fury, but I was wrong.”

“You didn’t know any better,” Jesse smiled. “And it was a while before he was locked up, right?”

“Three hundred years,” Jack nodded. “But he never could control his fury. It got to the point…I thought he was evil. I thought I had taken a real monster as my mate. I couldn’t get him to stop. There was so much blood….”

Jesse crawled up and snuggled against Jack. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” he murmured.

“Thank you, Jesse,” he murmured. “I appreciate your concern. Gabriel’s coming back. You…might not see us for a few hours.”

“Hours, days,” Jesse teased as he stood up. “Do I have to get you a gag?”

“Gabriel likes hearing me moan,” Jack blushed and rubbed at his cheek. “Go on. Shoo.”

Jesse laughed as he headed upstairs. He didn’t want to hear his two sires going at it even if he was a little curious.

* * *

 

“So…um…how’s it going?”

Gabriel glanced at his fledgling and smiled. “My mate is satiated; I am happy,” he replied. “What brings you out here, Jesse?”

“Just…curious,” Jesse said as he nervously stepped up beside Gabriel. “I don’t know much about you and Jack…really hasn’t talked all that much about you until he knew you were going to be released.”

“His grief is difficult for mortals to understand,” Gabriel inclined his head. “He likely wanted to spare you the heartache.”

“How is grief difficult to understand?” Jesse arched an eyebrow at him.

“It can be for a vampire,” he chuckled. “We take mates for life, Jesse, and our lives are very, very long. It would be like someone carving a piece of your soul out when you lose the person you love.”

“Oh,” Jesse bit his lip and shifted. “So…you don’t want to hurt Jack?”

“I never did,” Gabriel sighed and looked out over the yard. “My instincts demanded that I make Jack pay for what he did to me, but I didn’t want to hurt him.”

“And you have to listen to your instincts?” Jesse asked. “You can’t fight them?”

Gabriel smiled and shook his head. “You will see that it is not that simple,” he replied. “It doesn’t matter now; I hurt Jack as much as his betrayal hurt me and I smoothed over the wounds by giving him a son.”

“So…your fury…?”

“Cannot be contained,” he sighed heavily. “Jack and I have tried, but it does not work the way we want to.” He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what we’re going to do. I just know that I’m not going back in that coffin.”

“Bonding time?” Jack called as he wandered over. “Glad to see it.”

“Whoa, Jack, pants!” Jesse laughed and covered his face.

Gabriel smiled as Jack snuggled in against his back and pressed his face between his shoulders. Gabriel shifted, turning around to cradle his mate against his chest.

“Hello, darling,” he purred. “You should be resting after how hard you rode me.”

“Too much information!” Jesse cackled.

Jack pouted adorably up at him. Somehow, knowing that Jack was blind and had to guess where Gabriel’s face was based on smell made it even more adorable. He leaned down and kissed the wonderfully pouty lips. Jack exhaled happily onto his face before wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders.

“I missed you so much,” Jack murmured. “My love. My heart. My soul.”

“I thought of nothing else but having you in my arms,” Gabriel soothed. “You dominate my world, my love. You are my soul and I will do everything I can to keep you safe.”

“Oh, Gabi,” Jack sighed happily.

Jesse made a playful gagging sound, but they ignore him. They just leaned in close and rubbed their noses against each other. Overwatch and the others could wait. They weren’t going anywhere and were too cowardly to attack. It would give them all the time they needed to snuggle and relight their love and figure out how the hell they were going to control Gabriel’s fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! Not much to say here; what happens next? That's up to you to decide.


End file.
